Fire Emblem the Sacred Stones ( my version)
by Uchu no akuma no kami
Summary: virtually the history of the game but as I would have tell it, some (if not many) stories that I stuck to my head while playing it, with some OCs, character deaths and more.


First of all it is my second fanfic so bear with me, if you like it good, if you do not like it , tell me why, I like to know what others think it helps me write other fanfic, well here we go.

Note: I don't like describing the characters but I can try if you guys want.

_"Thinking_"

"Talking"

_**"Screaming"**_

()()()()

_In age long past… Evil flooded over the land. Creatures awash in the dark Tide ran wild, pushing mankind to the brink of annihilation in it despair, mankind appealed to heavens, and from a blinding light came hope_

_The Sacred Stones_

_These five glorious treasures held the power to dispel evil the hero Grado and his warriors used the sacred stones to combat evil´s darkness. They defeated the demon king and sealed his soul away within the stones. Wl hit the darkness imprisoned, peace return to Magvel._

_But this peace would not last…_

_()()()()_

_The continent of Magvel for some 800 years, a quiet peace reigned in the absence of the terrible darkness; the Sacred Stones have been passed from generation to generation. Nations have been built around their power and their legacy._

_The kingdom of Renais, rule by Fado, the peerless Warrior king._

_The kingdom of Frelia, ruled by Hayden, the venerable Sage king._

_The kingdom of Jehanna, ruled by Ismaire, Queen of the white Dunes._

_The theocracy of Rausten, ruled by Mansel, the divine Emperor._

_The Grado Empire, ruled by Vigarde, the stalwart Silent Emperor._

_These five countries house the power of the Sacred Stones._

_They are joined by the emerging mercantile republic of Carcino._

_In these times of peace, tales of past conflict have drifted into legend, and memories of the ancient dark arts have all but evaporated._

_It is now the year 803…_

_In an instant, the whole of Magvel is threatened by an unexpected atrocity. The Grado Empire, the largest of the Sacred Stones nations, has invaded the kingdom of Renais under orders from emperor Vigarde._

_As a longtime ally of Grado, Renais is caught off guard, unable to mount any resistance,while Grado´s forces move quickly, seizing one territory after another. Compounding King Fado´s worries, his son, Prince Ephraim, has gone missing; Grado´s momentum carries its armies to the gates of Castle Renais itself. Renais will fall… its inevitable._

_()()()()_

In Castle Renais

()()()()

Renais king Fado meets with some of his remaining forces preparing the defenses of the castle.

"Your majesty, I bear bad news" a soldier of Renais informed his own discomfort seems clearly in his voice" the castle gate has been breached Emperor Vigarde´s forces are within the castle walls."

"I understand." came a calm answer although only experienced warriors would tell a little worry can be heard.

"The garrison has fallen. We ´ve lost contact with Prince Ephraim and can expect no aid from his men. Your majesty, what are we to do?"

"…what else can we do? Order your men to lay down their arms."

"Father…" a girl with hair as blue as a clear sky in what seems to be some kind of elegant armor (hard to tell that it is an armor) said to her father (little hard to tell right? :p).

"Eirika are you wearing the bracelet i gave you?"

"Yes, I have it right here." The girl now known as Eirika answer showing the golden bracelet.

"Good, Seth" as the king said this words he direct his look to a red-haired paladin.

"Yes, your Majesty?" the paladin answer knowing what his king is about to ask.

"Take Eirika and head to Frelia, King Hayden is an honorable man. I trust he will keep you safe".

"Understood. And what of your Majesty?"

"Me? I shall remain here. We have long held Grado among our dearest allies, yet now, they attack? I must know why". Guilt can be heard in his words (although we how have play the game knows that's ridiculous)"Am I somehow responsible for this? Have I erred in my leadership? Renais is mine to guide… How could I have failed her so?"

"Father, you can't stay! You mustn´t! if you remain behind, then so shall I!"Eirika burst scared of losing her father.

"Go now, Seth! Ride! Take her to safety!" the king said more like an order than asking nicely like he always used to.

"Father!" Eirika cried while been dragged by the red-haired paladin."

"Forgive me, your Highness" those were the words he said as he drag her somewhere safe while giving his lord one last look knowing that he will never see him again.

Little after their departure Grado´s army show up in the throne room of Castle Renais.

"Ephraim, Eirika… you must survive" those where King Fado last know words.

()()()()

Outside Castle Renais

The red-haired paladin Seth still dragging the princess Eirika to safety in Frelia found one of the many soldiers that he help in their training said soldier with a big potential yet to awake.

"General Seth" the blonde cavalry soldier with green lemon (not THAT lemon you perverts XD) screams at the sight of one of his superiors and heroes.

"Franz, ride ahead and bring word of our coming to Frelia. A single rider has better odds of passing unseen by Grado´s men. Convey to the throne all that has happened here and petition for reinforcements".

"U-understood" after this the blonde green armored cavalry now known as Franz goes full speed in Frelia´s direction.

"Princess Eirika, we must - Quickly! Behind me!" seen himself cut off by the sudden show up of two wyvern rider´s leaded by a wyvern knight.

"You there, with the girl. Tell me, would that be the wayward princess of Renais? Well this must be my lucky day. You´re a dead man. The wench goes with me" the wyvern knight stated.

"Never!"

"I am Valter, the Moonstone, Grado´s finest general! And you´re just a corpse who does not realize he is dead" the wyvern knight scream while adopting his battle stand

The red-haired paladin fights with bravery but end up overwhelmed by his opponent strength and speed.

"Ahhh…No!" _this can't be dammit nothing more to do, I can't risk the princess life here´ _though the paladin just before he took off dragging the Princess with him.

"Such terrible wounds and still he holds to his duty? How entertaining. Fly away, little man. Fly away, try to outrun death. More time to savor the hunt … and the kill". (do I really need to say how said that).

"Princess Eirika! This way! I can see no more of Grado´s men. If we´ve made it this far, we´ve surely earned a moment´s rest. Please forgive my grabbing you earlier I was a little too harsh"

"Don´t be foolish, Seth. If it weren´t for you, I would never have made it out of the castle. You are the reason I´m still alive. You have my gratitude. and whoever that men was, he was clearly after me… it's my fault that you received such a grave wound. Allow me to treat it, I—"she was cut off by a certain paladin.

"Your highness, I can´t allow an injury like this to be an obstacle. We have more important matters to attend to. We must press on to Frelia. We must fulfill His Majesty´s wishes.

"…"the future queen of Frelia seems tough full expression" I wonder how my father fares alone in the castle. Do you think he is safe? And what of my brother on the Grado front? We´ve heard nothing from him for days."

"King Fado and Prince Ephraim are both valiant and brave men. I doubt even the might of Grado Empire can hold them in Check. More important to me. Your highness is that you look to your own safety. How sad the two of them would be if something were to happen to you. We must reach Frelia to ensure your happy reunion".

"Yes of course. You're right. Until im reunited with my father and brother, I must not despair. Come, Seth. let us go.

()()()()

Sometime later

()()()()

Near the Border of Mulan the princess and her paladin continue their track toward Frelia.

"Let us precede, Princess Eirika, I won't lie to you. This will not be an easy ride. Please, take this rapier. If something should happen to me, you must continue to Frelia, alone if need be"the paladin said while giving the piercing kind of sword to her princess.

"You there! Renais dogs! Where do you think you´re going?" screamed a fighter of Grado´s followed by his underlings.

"Grado´s men… stand back, princess-"although Eirika cut him off "It's alright, Seth, my brother taught me something of swordplay, I can stand with you" seem the Grado´s soldiers getting near the took their battle stand.

Eirika then surprising even Seth himself as she headed skillfully at one of the fighters, said fighter then prepared himself for the incoming attack without luck thought when Eirika landed one strong hit in his middle body not enough to take him down with one blow, then he´s started rising his axe to make a killer attack…

But in one single second Eirika avoid it while preparing and launching a blow, a CRITICAL blow in the middle body although this time striking in a vital point making the fighter fall down dead.

"!"_I knew of those lessons but I didn't think she was so skilled._

"What the hell!" the leader of the little squad of fighter now a simple duo.

But the other sees a chance of strike; Seth sees this as well and moves forward blocking and taking down the fighter.

Seem as the two moves forward at him the fighter leader takes his own battle stand and rush forward while screaming "What was that? Do you think you can take me, wretched lord ling? Come! Its time you high-and-mighty knights learned to respect a true warrior!"

While Seth is a little far away the fighters put his look on Eirika and head her way "you will be the first to die!" for shock of the fighter Eirika shows her speed and strength again avoiding and immediately givin a fatal blow in the fighter chest "What? But how?" where his last words.

()()()()

Some minutes later

()()()()

"Princess, are you injured?" Seth asked worry in his voice.

"What? Oh, no… I´m fine Seth."

"But you look so pale…"

"I´m fine…Fine. This is war, isn´t it? It's not at all like the games I used to play with my brother or Lyon. I never thought—I didn´t know it would be this… savage. Are words useless? Is strength all that matters? It's so sad… why would Grado Empire do this? To what end would they start a war?"

"Princess…"

"Don't worry, Seth. I won't give into sorrow. Let's get moving, I'm not broken, and I won't stop until I see Renais restored. I won't stop until I'm reunited with my father and brother."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

End of chapter

Ok well here it is. First this history (that I will keep writing if you guys like it) it going to be more or less the same thing that in the game just some ideas that I have for some of its chapters and the supports that I'll do and I won't tell anything…. Well maybe a certain shaman x certain cleric. So review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own fire emblem it belong to its creator (very clever ne?)


End file.
